


Fire and Gasoline (HIATUS)

by Milchtee



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Model!AU, Platonic Wincest, Romance, bottom!Dean, fashion - Freeform, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milchtee/pseuds/Milchtee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel fucks up a shooting and ends up in a small city to learn a lesson given from his brother Gabriel. As life wants to see him suffer, his brother adds some sugar on top of the bittersweet dessert for him. How will Castiel survive when the man living next door is a hot mess combined with the baddest character traits ever? Not to mention that this man has a lot of reason to hate models, especially Castiel. How could these strangers ever survive a whole month together without killing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye city lights

 

**Chapter I.Goodbye city lights**

 

 

It's been a while since the young man last had received a letter. He couldn't tell when even was the last time. Maybe back in his school days when they had tried to not get noticed by the teachers and still communicate with each other. Castiel always had been a fan of letters and so his curiosity what would be inside was bigger than he would admit.   
After all it was a handwritten letter to be exact, something that wasn't written on a computer and then printed out. In our new time full of technology this has become a rare thing to do. Handwritten things have turned quickly into something odd and boring to do and nobody wants to look old or uncool. Everyone moved on to send emails or text messages to others.

The man in his mid twenties was therefore surprised as his eyes wandered over the sloppily written words on the paper he just had unfolded. 

 

_Hey Cassie,_

 

_Sorry to tell you this, but I thought better me than Michael and with this you might agree with me._

_Well I think you already could imagine what this is all about when I of all people decide to write a letter for you. Actually, he had told me to call you, but I thought it would be more fun writing a letter. From time to time you've got to value good old things._

_I bet you´re surprised Cassie._

_However I'm about to lose track here so let´s move on with the story._

_Michael heard about the last incident you had on set. You know, the glorious one where you ruined the whole set with your clumsiness. I'm still laughing when I try to imagine their faces. God I would pay if I could turn back time and watch it by myself._

_As you already know your agent forgave you for it but Michael though is another story and he is still a bitch about the whole situation. Accordingly he wants you to get a lesson and who would be the best choice to give you a good one?_

_You're right Cassie it's me, you're lovely and adorable big brother!_

_No need to be worried though Cas,I came up with a good idea so it´s a cool lesson._

_That´s why you should pay attention now._

_First is, you have to change places._

_I'll give you the address where you'll spend the upcoming month on your own, far far away from your dear brothers and sisters and everyone else you probably love even if I doubt your ability sometimes.  
But you will see it's pretty awesome and you won´t have to work, at least not for the next two weeks and especially not as a model. _

_Michael cancelled all of your shootings for the entire time therefore you got yourself some free time buddy._

_More or less I might add here, and there’s also a surprise waiting for you. God another thing I would pay for to watch._

_Tell me how´s that not great? You should look forward for it Cas I promise you that you will be thankful for my decision soon._

_So little brother hang in there and expect my call._

 

_Kisses and all the things one should write at the end of a letter._

 

_your loving brother Gabriel_

 

_P.S: I've got the feeling Michael will smite me so hard for this. Maybe I should´ve booked a room for me too._

_When he finds out what I´ve planned for you._

 

 

Castiel rolled his blue eyes in pure disbelief. His own brother wants him to suffer for an entire month! A whole month where doesn't know what will happen with him. He doesn't even know where the place is he has stay for the coming time. Sure he could look up the place with his phone. big brother google could be helpful as usual but the shock is too fresh.  

The fact he gets punished for what happended at the set is okay with him, he knows how his brother is and also his agent. They´re strict with the job and how a model should act but he´s worried about Gabriel. Whenever he had given Castiel a life lesson the model was a mess after it. A few bruises and a childhood trauma were not even the worst things his dear brother did to him in the past. The more he tried to come up with an idea what Gabriel planned for him he struggled hard to not call him immediately and beg for mercy. Whether he bought a trip to a camp where he has to live with criminals or he would have to live with total strangers who might try to kill him in the night. Whatever it was Castiel hoped for the first one, better live with criminals for a while then to get murdered. He hated his current situation but wanted to survice it, far too young to die and hoping for the best in his situation he pulls out his cell phone.

A few new texts appear on the screen he ignores for now to type in the address of the letter in the google search bar. A few results pop up and he clicks with his finger on the image category where he finds a lot of pictures of the place. It doesn't look so bad but he is still way to shocked from the news he doesn't pay much attention to it and then his door bell rings. He unfolds his legs, sitting in a common way was foreign to the young model. Castiel didn't know why but he preferred to end up in poses that were often very questionable. 

Heading towards the door he checks his reflection in the mirror. As a model it was one of the things he had a hard time not to do all the time when he saw a mirror. He liked his looks but he wouldn't say he belonged to the arrogant models out there who claimed to be the best looking ones in the whole universe. 

„Hey there. You look horrible Clarence.“, a woman points out the stressed look on Castiels face and he shrugs with his shoulders.

„Don´t you agree with me I have all right to look like that? I´ve just received a letter.“ he hugs her back and enjoys the short comfort for a moment. The woman is his friend Meg. They´re friends since a while, met on a after show party where Castiel tired to get away from the crowd and the unnecessary questions about his personality. He hated it a lot people assumed he was free and open to talk about his private life as if he would talk about todays weather. 

„A love letter?“ she asks with a smirk on her pretty face. Her long silky hair falls over her shoulder as she follows him into the living room.   
A room with big windows and a comfortable looking couch. Everything looks welcoming and a scent of freshly washed clothes lingered in the air mixed with spring flowers. Castiels apartment was big and cozy and he had put a lot of effort into building his own home. Paintings and plants, decorations and other little things to make others feel as home when they would visit just like he could lay back and feel at home. In the past he couldn't tell if he had ever really felt at home when he was still living with his family. The giant house was nothing but cold and full of white walls that wouldn't let you escape. Warmth was always a word that was just wrong to describe his parents home. Castiel soon knew he wanted to build a real home, one to feel good and happy when he gets back after a long day full of working. 

Meg helped him a lot along with Balthazar to paint the walls and everything so it was no wonder that Meg almost became one with the furniture. Lazily she stretches her long legs as she lies down on the couch. Castiel also sits down and hands her the letter, then fiddling for his cell phone which was buried between the pillows on the couch.

Meg was reading the letter with her brows knitted likely to feel the same way as Cas when he had opened the letter, he had expect something different, better news, just a funny note or any other nonsense from his brothers mind. Nevertheless here he was sitting with Meg, she´s reading the letter and he was looking for more infos about the place where he has to stay. 

„What´s wrong with him? Okay you could´ve done better thing to push your career Clarence but there´s no need to send you off to nowhere. Have you already looked up the place? I never heard of it before.“ Meg says and lifts her head. Castiel hands her the phone over so she could have a look herself, running his fingers through his dark hair he drops his head on the armrest.

„It actually looks nice.“ she comforts the man next to her who just snorts.

„Totally nice, except for the tiny and oh so irrelevant fact I won´t have the chance to work there or see any you.“ he counters quick. The goddamn place is out of the map of his friends. Far away from everyone he likes and loves to spend time with. Gabriel did not lie in his letter, he knows how to make him suffer and for once in his life he really hates his brother for it. Usually Cas was able to ignore and block out most of the annoying behavior of him, but this time it was just too much, even for Castiel.

„Did you know they have a garage at the house you´ll live? It´s the most popular in the city and the owner of your new home runs it. I think they want you to work there too as long you live with them.“ Meg tells while reading the website of the garage, surprisingly they had opened a own website for it.He wouldn't expect some country people to advertise their shop like this. Here in New York eve the smallest stores would open a website but on the countryside? Castiel wondered where he was heading to and he wanted to bury his head between the pillows to never get up and leave his house again. What was even the plan behind it? How should he get a lesson outside there? Could they not cut off his loan this month or so? Better than having to leave town to live somewhere all alone with no friends or family and he was not exactly a family person. He could come out good with nobody for a while but completely alone, knowing he has nobody to really go to was a frightening thought also for Castiel.

„I would appreciate it if they would spare me the work in a garage to be honest.“ the man murmurs, words almost choked by the pillows causing the woman to laugh about him.

„We´ll figure it out Clarence now we better pack your stuff. Gabriel just texted you that he send a car tomorrow to pick you up.“ the woman announces and drops the phone on the couch, trying to free her friend who is still trying to choke himself with the pillows.

„I don´t want to go there.“, he whines and puts on his best puppy look, left by all good luck Meg ignores him and he has to get up the couch, walking behind her he mumbles incomprehensible words.

 

A sleepless night lay behind the young man who rubs his swollen eyes. After Meg had suggested they should pack his stuff they had talked about the incident again. Meg didn't knew everything and Cas was not so eager to tell her about it into the last detail. It was a secret between Balthazar and him and others shouldn't know about. It was better like that and as much he trusted her it would cost too much if she ever spills a word to the wrong person.

Therefore he had a horrible night, one dark thought followed by another with no end to it. Castiel wasn't sure when he had decided to give up to sleep and texted Balthazar. He pleaded and asked him to be careful around Gabriel and the others. They would cut off his head if they ever find out what was the real reason for his clumsy action on set.   
Now he was so tired and wished for a a few hours of sleep but like last night he was too nervous barely fantasize about sleep. His stomach rebelled against him hard and the coffee he had before left a feeling in his stomach as if he had tried to eat stones for breakfast than coffee.

Castiel let his hand travel down to his stomach to caress it slightly. He felt awful.  
Why for heavens sake was he born in such a family and what did he do wrong to deserve this? Michael had a right to be angry about the shooting but he was still overreacting. He had not planned to ruin the whole set with his missing balance and brain. It was horrible and he wanted the driver to drive off a cliff or anything else to end this misery he was in

He tried to block out the thoughts of the shooting, without it he wouldn't even be here but no he had to be a fool and act precisely like one.

At first he had thought it would be a fun idea to show his new gained comedy skill off to the other models in the room and then he had ripped off the curtains, what would not be so tragic but the fact he had tried to get a hold on something. The particular something had been the camera, a very expensive camera. The otherwise friendly photographer had turned into a monster and Castiel lost count of how many times he apologized to him. He was so sorry for it but it was no use. The photographer had been in beast mode and he could call himself happy he survived that day.  
End of the story? 

Well Castiel would never ever try to show someone how much he developed in entertaining again. Whoever had planted the thought it would be a great idea to climb on the tiny stool and balance on it with only one feet, should be burned alive. Castiel was a horrible athlete and he has almost no balance skills however he had thought it would look cool. Now he preferred to stab himself with one of the legs of the stool to stop his brain from creating more of these stupid ideas.

The memory hit him hard and he could feel a sudden rush to throw himself off a cliff to avoid any more embarrassment. The shooting was enough for a whole lifetime especially because of the other models who probably already started to post stuff about it on their social media accounts. Good thing he was against the hype of social networks and decided against it. Just for once in his life he had made a good decision. Good job Castiel, he thought and cringed.  
Sometimes he just hated models, though he was one himself. He was very different from them and this meant he earned a special treatment of his colleagues. What was not always so funny or pleasant. People were not lying when they would talk about how bad models could be. Lucifer himself had been the one to create them, hidden inside them the core must be a demons heart.

Castiel questioned stopped for a second to give his own character a quick study, how he acted with others and he didn't like the conclusion. Maybe he was not the typical unsocial guy and not the outgoing one, none the less he had no problems with making friends. The real problem was he was unable to hold the relationships with them. After a while the contact will grow distant and with more distance they will likely stop talking and Cas never knew how to stop it from happening. The only person he was still friends with for a very long time was Meg and Balthazar of course. Whatever it was what held them close he prayed for it to remain as long as possible. It was tiring to always have to find new friends even then when he had no trouble in leaving people behind. He never had real feelings for anyone. Love was not unfamiliar for him, love was a good feeling. Produced of hormones, strong enough to turn a sane human into a machine with only one desire, the person they fell in love with. He also liked to say he was in love with music but whenever he had said it out loud when Meg was around she stated how naive and cute he was.

But he was not naive nor innocent, a man like any other with a liking in men than woman. In the past he tried it with them but he ended up with a good looking guy and after it he was sure of his own preference. The people around him had no problem with it, in his business it was not so strange and crazy and without counting in his parents his family stood behind him. Gabriel had made jokes in the past but most of them were harmless and he had already expect him to make fun of it. He would suggest random guys to him whenever they were clubbing. After the millionth time Cas lost himself and his good manners.

Thinking of his family his phone starts to ring and he picks up the call.

„Cassie you´re alright? Did you get my letter? I personally send someone over to bring it to your house.“ the man on the other line of the phone says and Cas alreadyknows who it is. 

„I did… would you mind to explain it to me? Why do you need to send me out to the end of the world? With no connection to anyone?“

„Since when do you care about socializing so much baby brother? I can´t recall hearing you talk bout it often.“

„That´s not funny Gabriel. I just want to know why I have to leave my home and live in a completely different town and all. And why can´t I work? You know how much it means to me.“ Cas exclaims and he has to hold back a few words laying on his tongue. He was about to lose his sanity and his brother had nothing better to do than making fun of him. Gabriel was laughing on the other side and Castiel rather closed his eyes then talk to him again. He rests his head against the cold car window, his long fingers running over the glass, drawing small circles in the fogged up window. It was too early. The morning mist still covered the city and the highway.

„Oh I think it is indeed funny Cassie. Imagine all the possibilities for being away for a while. You can have some fun and get a lesson. What´s not good about it?“

„A lot, I just want to stay at home and work…“ he mutters then.

„Stop whining it´s your own fault Castiel. My memory is intact so I can remember how many times I asked you what exactly happened that day. You insisted on telling me lies and so one thing leads to another and we end up in the situation that I have to punish you. Balthazar called me an hour ago, telling me to stop torturing you. I guess he has a role in this game as well.“ Gabriel guessed about the incident and Castiel is happy that his brother can´t see him now. He was biting his lip to hold back the treacherous sound that almost escaped his mouth. How did he found out about it? Quickly he tried to come up with an excuse good enough to destroy any suspect his brother could already have. Balthazar wasn't careful enough and now he was the one who had to deal with Gabriel who already suspected him.

„Even when what would it change? Not a single thing if you ask me but if you're so curious go ahead and ask Balthazar. Maybe he tells you what bad bad thing we´ve been doing.“ Cas says absently, watching how the trees next to the road turned into blurring lines racing with the speed of the car. There was still a chance for them to make Gabriel forget about it all and he would be more than thankful if that would happen. 

„Don´t make me the bad guy Cassie, you know how much I love you otherwise you wouldn't be there for a moth instead you would be locked in your apartment for forever.“ Gabriel encourages his brother who only wants to end the call and try to sleep for an hour or so. 

„Could we continue this conversation later? I am tired right now and I have trouble following you.“ he ends the call with him after a short goodbye. 

Given the lucky card he was enjoying the silence of the car, the driver wasn't talking to him and he was thankful for it. 

He was in no need for a talk, sleep on the other hand would be great and highly appreciated.

With a heavy sigh he rejects the call and types a short message to the caller.  
As said he was in no good mood to hold a conversation, with nobody. 

 

Minutes or hours later, he couldn't tell, his driver wakes him.

„Hey fella wake up. We´re here. Get out of the car and take a look at your new home.“ his driver grins at him sheepishly but the undertone in his voice is hard to block out, at least for Castiel who was already irritated.   
„I can´t wait.“ he says sarcastically as he steps out of the old car. Right then the man starts to stretch his stiff limbs to loose them up after the long drive from his hometown to this place.

The scenery is very nice here, everything seems pretty small but lovely. 

The owners of the houses cared about their garden and the little details, so much love was buried in this town that one could confuse this place as fantasy. It was just too unreal for it´s perfection and artistic look, though it was just a typical small town in which people live who want to have their peace instead of living in the rush of the big city. 

For Castiel´s liking there is too much of this countryside feeling in this town to feel at home here.

Amazingly it took him not longer than a few minutes in the new area to detest it. Maybe it was just because he doesn't want to be here and he wants to get back. A thought crossed his mind abruptly, he could just turn around and get back into the car, so he could drive back home to his cute apartment. Spend the afternoon together with his friend Balthazar mixed together with a big cup of coffee and some sweets. It made him smile and he craved for some sweetness. Chocolate would be great then again where should he get chocolate at this late hour except for a tank?He loved chocolate so much and and he could hate himself for it, he forgot to bring some. Many times he had carried chocolate bars around with him whenever he was on the road. Modelling was harder then many would imagine it, he was speaking knowing of how he shared the same opinion to begin with, later it changed fast. The tight schedule was exhausting and sometimes he had no time to have a real meal so he started to pack chocolate bars with him. Chocolate bars with cocos or nuts and many many more delicious flavours. The world provided him with too many heaven send goods. Chocolate and driving back home, yes Castiel would give anything right now to act upon his thoughts that had made him drift away in another space.

„Should I get your luggage for you?“ his driver questions him suddenly, Castiel turns around to eye the tall grown man with a tiny smile on his face. Though it was nothing but fake he thought it was better than let his frustration show outwards. 

„No I guess it´s okay. It is not that much actually.“ Castiel declines the offer before the man could reach out with his hands for the luggage in the back of the car. When he had grown out of his diapers, big enough to walk and all, he had loved to carry his stuff on his own. His family had often mentioned these stories when they had dinner. He was not so fond of these stories Gabriel loved to tell over and over. Castiel was sure some of his friends could already tell them in their sleep. 

Gabriel never let the chance go when he had one to embarrass Castiel, not because he disliked him, no preferably because he loved his little brother so much. 

All together Castiel had never thought of these stories as too embarrassing, it was just about him carrying his stuff and it turned into a habit soon.

Many people in his business were different and used other people what he despised, nevertheless he loved a thing or two about his job. When people started to recognize him on the street and asked for a photo or an autograph most often both. 

He loved the attention of the people, even then when they only talked to him about silly things with not much thought to it. Or when you his own face would stare back at him from ad signs when he was driving around in the city. When he was a beginner he had felt so overwhelmed when he had seen a picture of himself or when a spot had been playing on tv. With growing experience and more self esteem he got used to it easier, but he still thought it was unbelievably that it was really him on this pictures.

Other models often loved to carry their portfolio with them all the time, for whenever they would likely get into a situation where a job offer could occur. Who could tell if Castiel ever lost a chance for a job by not following their lead. 

„Have fun in this little excuse of a town Cas.“ the man is struggling to keep his idiotic grin back and Cas thinks it´s better to just move on and grab his things than answering him. 

„Whatever.“ the model heads to the house, crossing the road and behind him he hears the engine start. He slows down his steps a bit as he gets closer to the house. 

This was it, here he will live for now, well for a month to be exact. A month, 31 days, not more. He could get away soon and the house looks so inviting with the big garden framing it. 

Pretty yellow flowers and roses grow there. Around the house were so many different flowers of which name he couldn't tell what angered him, he liked flowers a lot. If his new roommate was nice he could ask him or her about the name of the flowers.

His mother had the same nature loving side as the model, he would spend a lot of his free time in parks or other places where he could be on his own and enjoy mother nature in her untouched beauty.

For it´s look the house was inviting and as he gets closer to the entrance he slows down his steps even more. At the entrance he left his luggage at the door to walk around the house with no heavy burden with him. Only a few of the windows were lighted and he felt nervous about t. What if they were crazy people? Gabriel insisted on this place and called it good and he wants to be here as well but it wasn't comforting enough for his brother to really believe him. It was implausible because Gabriel would never throw him into ahouse where he would have to fear for his life or not? No, it was more than unlikely even though he was aware that his brother was able to be a big dick, this would be too much even for him.

Pathetic and lost that´s how he felt at the moment, his palms were sweaty and he had to drag his feet over the ground as he inspects his new home. To his surprise there was a big cherry tree behind the house. A swing was hanging of a thick branch of the tree calling him to come closer. A little smile appeared on his rosy lips. Suddenly, just like with the help of magic,he could move faster to get to the swing. 

If he was allowed to use the swing he could get used to this place better than without one. After all he had loved swings the most at the playground when he was a kid and nothing had changed about it. He was still a big fan of them so he was unable to not touch the strings. Finally a thing he could cling to and feel more familiar with this place. 

Still smiling he sat down on the swing and started to move his legs forward. The soft breeze played with his messy dark hair. He had no chance to really start using the swing when a loud voice startled him out of the nowhere.

„What´re you thinking you doing here?! Get off the damn swing dude!“ the voice yells in an angry tone.

So much for having found a thing that could make his stay easier. Castiel could feel his heart beat fast in his chest and he nearly falls over his own feet as he jumps off the swing. Until then he had not seen the person who yelled at him.

„I am sorry! I was just-„ he tries to reason himself when he gets cut off again by the stranger.

„It´s okay. Get home and I´ll forget bout this.“ the person says, now Castiel was able to make out some features of the other man.   
He was tall and had dark blonde hair, styled in a simple way, in the front it was sticking up and and the rest was rather short. The strangers face was builded too perfectly. It was odd how his nose was so straight and his eyes were perfectly on the same height as them like God personally had a ruler in his hand as he created this man. Castiel shook his head to break through the thick dust of all his useless thoughts about this man. Comparing his face to a thing created by God was stupid, even for him.

In the dimly lit backyard he could not make out much of the appearance of the other man who startled him. It angered him that the stranger had found him before he could use the swing. 

„Well actually I can not leave. My manager wants me to stay here for a month.“Castiel mumbled under his breath with his deep and vibrating voice.  
The stranger didn't know how much Castiel would enjoy to drive back home. That idea sounds just too good to be true and unfortunately it was nothing but dreams and fairytales.

„You´re the guy? The stuff in front of the door is yours then I guess?“

„Yes it is.“ he nods and soon follows his new roommate to the front door of the house where his luggage was still blocking the way inside the house through the door.

The silence between them is uncomfortable and the dark haired man swallows hard. First he almost had a heart attack and then he feels so uncomfortable around this man he has to live with now.

„Bobby the magazineface is here!“ the stranger announces loudly and an older man looks out of a room from the left. A soft smile on his face and Castiel tries his best to quickly returns it to him.  

„Welcome boy. Dean bring his stuff upstairs.“ he demands but Castiel lifts his hands as fast as possible. He doesn't want them to carry his luggage to the room. 

„No no no! I can do it myself!“

„Don´t worry it´s fine. He´s on his way already“ Bobby ends the argument and the stranger called Dean ends it even faster by leaving the room with all of the luggage in his arms. 

Amazing how easy it looks when he carries it. His stuff was heavy!At least Cas had the feeling it was and he was not weak. Castiel could carry Meg easily around the apartment or he was able to walk long roads with no problem so he was not weak. Dean was just a good actor at not showing his emotions.

„I´m Bobby. What´s your name?“

Different than Dean, this man seems to be friendly and Castiel immediately liked him. Whoever was a good person was on his favorite list. Good there was a chance he could survive this month and maybe just maybe he could leave earlier when he terrorized his dear brother on the phone all day long.

Until then he would wait and pray for the friendly side of Bobby and Dean.

„Castiel Novak. Thank you for allowing me to stay here.“ he thanks Bobby, shaking his hand to show his gratitude to him, although he was not so happy about being here. It wasn't Bobby´s fault so he wouldn't blame him for this, it was wrong if he did. His mother raised him to be polite to others even when he had to ignore his honest feelings in a moment now and then. 

„You´re not the first one who stayed here, just make yourself a home. I´m not so good in this stuff, introducing people and so,if you want to just go ahead and take a look.“

„I will but right now I just want to get to my room and rest a little bit. The drive was tiring.“ Castiel replies, he left the living room shortly after when Dean just walksdown the stairs. Their gazes meet for a short moment. Dean´s gaze is strong and the model blinks a few times to clear his head.

„Stuff´s up in your room which is the last on the left.“ he explains before Castiel could say a thing, he then nods along and takes the stairs to finally get in his room. Walking past the other man without a second look at him. 

The hallway is tight, a lot of pictures were hanging on the walls. Two faces he could already make out and put a name to them, all of the others were nothing but strangers to him. At the end of the hallway he enters the room Dean said was his.

The model is welcomed by a medium sized bed with white sheetsand an open window. A flower pot stands on the board under the window, small desk and an old wardrobe is in the room. 

It´s not a fancy room yet it was comfy and he doesn't care. Good enough to do it´s job, when he gets back to his home he could enjoy the luxury again and to be honest, his own home was also not so luxurious as the ones of his friends. He enjoyed building his own things like chairs or a shelf for his precious belongings like books.

Castiel loved to read.

Fantasy stories or romantic novels were good but he also liked more drama filled books with a shock waiting for him in every new chapter he would get. It was Meg who was to blame for his love for books and movies. She had come to his place with a bunch of diverse movies they should watch together and after watching them, she told him to better read the book as well. Castiel had listened to her and in the end he was stuck in the cycle of being a nerd.Anyhow he was liking it and it´s what should matter in fact.

For a while the model is accompanied by the silence in the room, the only sound comes from outside the door and window, more from the open window. Bobby and Dean are more quiet then the neighborhood and Castiel is grateful for having few sounds to make him feel more in a city than without. Compared to the sound of the city though, it was really quiet but surprisingly he liked it even, just for once he was not forced to close the windows or turn up the volume of his speakers so he could listen to his music.

Here he could simple listen to his music with a low volume of the audio. He grabbed one of his bags and empties it on his bed where he sits down surrounded by a few books he brought with him on the trip and his cellphone. He was thinking about calling Gabriel and telling him to pick him up but he decided against it.

Didn't he wanted to give this place a chance? 

They deserved it, at least Bobby did. This Dean-guy however was another story. 

`Hey Gabe I officially found the end of the world, tell father and mother I did so they can be proud. It´s so quiet here that it´s almost scary. Call you tomorrow. Good night till then‘ he types down on his phone and throws it away where it lands between his copy of Harry Potter and Memoirs of a Geisha, then he grabs a pillow to stuff it behind his back and the wall. He shifts a little to get more comfortable as it knocks on the door and lifts his head curious about the interruption in his attempt to rest.

„Yes?“ he straightens up a little, waiting for the person to enter his room. 

Castiel must add he wassurprised to see Dean standing in the doorway, in his arms a bag with the logo of a diner printed on top.   
It smelled dangerously like burgers and Castiel tilted his head at the sight of Dean and the bag with the strong smell. 

„I thought you might be hungry, so I bought you a burger as well. Either you eat it or not, I don´t care.“ he tells him with no real emotion in his face as he enters the room. 

Castiel watches him putting the bag down on the desk, right before the other was able to leave the room he raised his voice to draw Dean´s attention towards him.

„Wait. I have not introduced myself properly. My name is Castiel. You´re Dean, are you?“

„Yeah you want to eat now?“ he remembers the model of the food that waits in the bag for them to be eaten. Dean grabs the bag once again and sits down with it next to Castiel on the bed. The tall man was fiddling around in the bag, searching for something specific.

After a while he had found what he was looking for. Coming out as a plastic box in which pie was hiding. 

What a mix, was the only thought that rushed through Castiel´s head in that moment. He liked burgers and he also liked pie but to mix both of them was absurd and his stomach didn't like the mere thought of it. Standing on their own both foods were nice, together not anymore.

„I´d like to but I am afraid I can´t. I am on a diet at the moment so I can´t eat burgers, I am sorry.“ he apologizes and it´s the truth. It has nothing to do with Dean stuffing pie in his mouth with a few bites of the hamburger at every turn. 

Castiel is on a diet and he hates it, not only because he dislikes diets so much but also for not being allowed to eat delicious foods. Truthfully, Cas is in love with fattening foods. Everything with a strong taste is on his list about his favourite foods. Cake, burgers, cookies or coffee then again he loves meat and chocolate, how could he forget about his beloved friend chocolate?

God he was in love with chocolate. It was so tasty and ice cream! When the sweet texture melts on his tongue and his taste buds explodes with every little bit of the sweet sin. 

With a bitter look Castiel just gave himself a torture by thinking about all the food he would like to eat right now. Whenever he was stressed he liked to eat as unusually it was for a model.

Yet nobody would believe him he was a food addict. They would assume he was restricting any bad food in this world to maintain a good figure, when his key to his body was just doing sports and his skill to also say no from time to time to chocolate and yes to greens. 

„So you´re one of these stick-thin models who starve themselves to look ´pretty´ or what? Then it will be big fun with you.“ Dean rolls his eyes and it´s the first time Castiel notices the unique colour of his eyes. 

They´re green, more than green. Very green and Cas is amazed how clear the colour is. Most green eyed people have some other colours mixed in their eyes like blue or brown but Dean´s were only green. Like the green of the grass when he lays in the park and enjoys the summer air around him. 

So green he needs a second to realize that the other man hadjust insulted him, like so many people had before he even was a known model.

„That´s not funny Dean. I´m not one of these models. As you can see I´m not stick-thin and I´m just on a diet for a specific job.“ he clears his throat and the taller one just rolls again with his eyes as he continues to eat his pie with the plastic fork that was inside the bag as well.

The bag lies between them on the bed, creating a small border for them and the strong taste of the burger is tickling Castiel´s sensitive senses. He´s weak for it and he was aware of it

„Sure whatever. That´s what I would say if I were you.“

This was it, the famous last straw. The last word to make the bomb finally drop. Without an answer he lifts his arm to fetch the bag in which the burger still waited for him.

As fast as possible he´d save it from the wrapping paper before he digs his teeth into the burger.  
A tasty sensation explodes inside his mouth and Castiel has to close his eyes for a moment otherwise his eyes would tear up from the amazing taste, it was just too good.

Why did he ever thought he could make it through a diet for a week? Detox? Who needs that nonsense if you could eat burgers? Castiel could not hold back a moan anymore and licked happily over his lips. Dean looked at him with big eyes. 

„Uhh dude… you okay?“he asks until Dean bursts out in loud laughter which confused Castiel before he already laughs as well. Both of them laugh until Castiel manages to catch his breath, without he wouldn't be able to take another bite of the burger. No way he would waste such good food no matter what his strict diet plan might told him to do. 

„Never better. I don't even know why I stopped eating these gifts from heaven.“ he mumbles between a few bites. Dean shakes his head and continues with eating his pie. 

„Watch out before you gain some weight from the so called gift of heaven. The way you act I don't want to know what happens when I leave the room.“ Dean suddenly says in a harsher tone and the model had raised one of his eyebrows, disbelieving what Dean had implied.

„Do you want to tell me something or am I just imagining?“ Cas´ voice was almost as harsh as Dean´s former tone he used to talk to him.

„Well isn't it like it? You models act all healthy and shit, then you have a bit of good stuff instead of rabbit food and end up throwing it up afterwards. Am I so wrong with that?“

„Is that really what you´re thinking? God, I thought you were okay for a second but hey good job by making me believe you´re nothing but rude and the owner of the smallest mind in the entire universe. If I would throw up after every meal I take it would be my decision and not yours, so you have no permission to judge me or others. Yes I am a model and from time to time I have to diet but I do enjoy a good meal Dean. So if you could be so courteous, I would highly appreciate it if you would leave this room now.“again his voice deepens what turns his natural deep colored voice sounds like the warning of a dangerous animal, waiting to attack his prey. 

Especially at the end of his sentence where Dean gets up to take a last look at the dark haired man on the bed. He grumbles something what Cas hadn't understand and he didn't care what the man had to say to him in first place. 

Dean left the room and the man who was now alone in the room was on the edge of exploding. He hated people so much who thought they knew everything and were throwing insults around like congratulations on a birthday party.

„Dick…“ Castiel hissed as he kicked everything around him down of the bed, except for the leftover of Dean´s pie and the last bite that was left of his burger.

Castiel decided he would still eat it. The poor burger has nothing to do with the fact that Dean was a total idiot, so he would not waste the food. 

After eating it he stomps into the bathroom with his cellphone in one hand and in the other fresh clothes and a bag to get ready for bed. Sleep was the only option he had now left to find some peace in this place and to come down from his burning anger. 

Inside the bathroom he looked around once when he already opened the app to text Meg.

‚Believe me or not, I´m stuck in the worst place ever. Roommate is a dick, the other guy is more friendly but the other guys dickness overpowers everything else! Get me out of here!` 

It helped a little to ease his nerves, putting down the phone next to the sink he starts to take off his clothes so he could take a quick shower. He felt dirty even though he was just driving in the car all day. 

In the shower a few things were running through his head, the new situation or the argument with Dean a moment ago, it was useless to waste his time on this when he knew that Dean probably already forgot they even had a fight.

Castiel had more trouble than he´d liked, whenever people assumed him to be the ordinary model he could cut their throat. Over the time he had learned about a few person who´d suffered from it and he was thankful he never fell victim to it. Although it was hard when they told him he didn't suit their concept or brand when he was aware it was because of his more muscular build. Particularly his legs. 

I should let go off it he thinks to himself, saving himself from another round of worthless thoughts surrounding the topic Dean. Dean never told him his surname!

It was out of discussion that Dean was handsome and nice to look at, but nothing more. He was unfriendly and Cas disliked people like him, so the poor toothbrush had to suffer instead of Dean as Castiel had brushed his teeth so angrily.

 

When he had come back to his room the box with the pie was gone. Where it had been now lies a note with an outstanding writing, more messy than Gabriel´s and everyone else Castiel ever met in his life. Castiel squints his eyes a little as he reads the few words on the paper.

‚Sorry, I wasn'ttrying to be jerk before. 

Still it’s a good thing you left my pie alone, it´s MINE!’

This man must be one of the people one likes to hit more than once a day. 

Definitely a dick and also a jerk but he was still able to understand when he had been wrong and boy, Dean was so wrong about Castiel. 

The man would realize soon enough what kind of person Castiel actually was.   
For tonight he would call it a day.

The only thing he´d do was to put the charger in his phone and snuggle into the lovely bed.

He was hiding under the blanket and closed his eyes, it was easy to ignore the wetness of his hair because it smelled so good and he was tired. If the world was about o collapse at this moment, Castiel would keep his eyelids shut. Sleep was everything he craved now and he was happy to let go off the thoughts.

This was it, the first night in his new home. 

One full month, what a fun time he´d likely get here with Dean. 

 

 

___________________

 

this is the first part of the fanfiction. 

I want to apologize for every little mistake I made and forgot to edit later.

Actually I was unsure if I should upload it so soon but the lovely comments about my illustration of this story made me do it.

I'd like to thank every single person who liked and reblogged my fanart.

However I decided against to upload the other illustration for this chapter, should I do it? I really don't know...

To the story itself, I don't even know how I came up with this idea... maybe because of Cas's beautiful face and I wanted an AU where it ends differently with them.

After the season finale I was in a huge need of some Destiel.

Until the next chapter guys!

 


	2. How to escape chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I planned on updating the story on sunday, however I decided to just post the chapter now. I've read over it but I'm honest there could still be some mistakes in it for which I am sorry.  
> I try my best to increase my vocabulary since english isn't my mother language.  
> Please enjoy the new chapter. I had so much fun writing it.   
> If you wonder how Deans tattoos look like just check out the drawing I did for the fic.  
> the other illustration will be updated later for it.  
> Thank you very much!  
> http://casterelle.tumblr.com/post/120394943740/casterelle-there-were-a-few-things-dean-loved

 

Chapter II. How to escape chores

 

 

As expected he couldn't sleep that night as much as well. Last night had been terrible but sleeping in a place like this was much more worse for the young man. Castiel let out an annoyed yawn while he stretched out his tired legs and arms. He was still sitting in bed, the sun was painting the room in a bright yellow tone that could burn his eyes. 

It was way too early when it first had knocked on his door and he decided to ignore it then. 

Gabriel knew how to torture his little brother and waking up too early was one of the things Castiel hated the most in the world. Whoever had want something from him must wait for a later hour. He was just so tired and the bed was too comfortable. The blanket was perfect and the warmth all around his body held him caged. How should he get out of the bed when every piece of his body screamed for another round of sleep? His sleeping schedule was fucked up none the less, what does it mean if he stayed in bed all day? Praying time would pass faster and he could get back home.   
He was so good at staying up late or staying alive for two days without getting any sleep at all, but if he falls asleep then he wants to rest for a while. 

Being unlucky his roommate has something against him because he pounds against the doorthe wooden door like a mad man. Castiel was annoyed and he had no self control to hide his anger at the moment.Usually he was a person that preferred to be chilled most of his life time yet he would love to call his brother to come and pick him up. Getting him out of this hole and back to his beloved pillow castle. Damn Castiel had already learned his lesson so he couldn't understand why he has to do this any longer when all he had done wrong was so unimportant. At least for the outstanding and unknowing people. They didn't know what he really did so why was he stuck here? Right, because big bro Gabriel insisted on torturing him a little longer. 

It made no sense, he couldn't watch it, where was the fun for him then? There was no fun in this whole game. 

„Get up now or else I promise you to punch a hole in the door and drag you out of the bed myself!“ the voice behind the door yells loudly and the man just snorts unimpressed. Whatever the man wanted from him he could block him out, still he should get up just to show them he was not a complete incompatible guy who lacked any social skills . It wasn't their fault he must stay here, so he could be nice at least. Getting up for breakfast even sounded good in his own head and he would like to drink a big cup of coffee. It would cover his tiredness for a while and lift his low spirits. For the sake of the caffeinated gold, he would actually move, not for Dean who still busied himself with his attempt to break down the poor door.

„Chill… I´m on my way okay?“ Castiel yawns another time. A single tear escapes his left eye and he wipes it away in a lazy move of his hand. That his eyes were teary was one thing, he knew what that means. His body showed every sign of needing another day to rest. Working as a model was exhausting, so why not get a break when he wasn't supposed to work? Work was good, fulfilling and all if Castiel wouldn't be so sleep deprived, he loves to do something meaningful instead of being lazy as a cat that lies in the sun all day.

He was tired and too lazy to move much today, his neck was hurting and not only his neck but Cas’s head as well. Not to mention the pain in his stomach from not eating much yesterday. All he had was the burger and a quick breakfast before the driver had picked him up from his apartment in the morning. 

If he’d have a shooting today, he probably would be the first one to get ready nevertheless for now he just wanted to crawl back into the warm bed and ignore the noisy man outside. 

Yet his mamma taught him better than that and his manners were stronger than his attitude so he walked slowly towards the door to open it. As he opened the door he could look straight into the face of Dean. What a beautiful sight right in the morning, the grumpy face of a man in his twenties. 

"Not exactly what I would imagine for a nice morning…“ he says quietly and the other man looks down at him with an even more annoyed expression than before on his handsome features. Castiel had not noticed the tattoo on Dean's arm last night, although it was large and hard to not notice. It was a big one, all over his left arm. On his right arm was also a tattoo, a smaller one and a name Castiel has no connection to.

The model squints his eyes tightly together, a simple name and a _moose_?

Why the hell would someone get a tattoo of a moose? He tilts his head to the side, disbelieving of what he just had seen, then cleared his dry throat.

After all he should be quiet, he got a tattoo on his own and some would call it stupid or ask him if he was drunk when he got it.And maybe he was drunk that day, he has a hard time remember it. What usually was a very bad sign.

„Back to you. You´re not here for laying around like an old man, you’re here to help us out. Get your ass down in the garden to help me."

„Wait a minute!“ Castiel stops Dean midway as the other man had turned around to leave him in the doorway by himself. No way Castiel could start working without having breakfast, and his morning diet mainly consists of coffee so he wouldn't even mention it to someone. Since he was 16 years old he was addicted to coffee and could never live a day without it. He was simply a hopeless case. Some days coffee was all he needed to get over a bad situation or his lack in socializing with other people. 

„What is it?“ Dean asks with no real interest in his voice. That was something Castiel really hated when people showed no interest in what he has to say. He voiced his opinion not so often and when he finally did, they better should listen to what he has to announce. He lost count of how many times he wished for more attention when he was in need of it.

„Coffee… I need coffee first before I start to help you, otherwise I wouldn't be much of help for you.“ he went on after he was sure Dean was paying attention to him.

„Fine, breakfast is in the kitchen. Take your sweet time Darling, it´s not like I had not expected this from the start so just go ahead.“ Dean barks back at him and the only reaction of Castiel was to roll his blue eyes.   
When Dean was expecting him to be the common model that is viewed in the media every day, he would give him this common model, yes he would give Dean this kind of model. 

But first he wanted some coffee, and it´s not too much to ask for. Every human needs coffee to function properly and he hasn't even brushed his teeth yet and still was in his pajamas.

Castiel was surprised of himself how easy he found it to overlook the fact Dean was so loud as he stormed down the stairs while calling Cas all kind of names. One of the nicest ones was fucking photoshop print. He smiled. How funny Dean was a creative one.  
For once he was pretty sure he wouldn't get along with the man and it would not be his fault alone luckily. Truthfully, Cas had to admit he was the problem most of his relationships would not last for very long. Ever since he could remember he had problems with staying with a person for a longer amount of time, no matter how important the person was to him, uncertain why, he just wanted to get away from them. Because of this he lost so many good friends over the years, that he was frustrated with himself and the the fact he was unable to hold a healthy relationship with anyone. Except with Balthazar, however it was different just like with his family. He was bonded with them and he felt responsible to make them proud of what he accomplished in the past and the future. Alone the thought of the day when he first spoke out to his father that he wanted to become a model was terrible and he still could feel the urge to puke because of the nervousness. That time he was so scared of his reaction he was completely out or his mind, unable to notice a single thing around him. His brother Gabriel told him before it would be okay for their dad and he was even right. Their dad warned Castiel he should work hard, but he was okay with it as long he would never touch any kinds of drugs or end up starving himself. 

Until now he was innocent for only breaking one of his fathers rules. 

He was not proud about it, yet he couldn’t turn back time and change the past, not that he even wants to. Balthazar and Cas had a lot of fun that night when his friend showed up with the great idea how much fun a little coke could be. They promised each other it would be the first and last time and they were strong and kept the promise. 

Thinking of Balthazar Castiel wished the other man was here. He had nobody to talk to and he needed to whine about his situation. Later he would call him as well as Gabriel but now he would get his coffee.

 

Down in the kitchen he runs into the older man called Bobby who shared a friendly smile with him. At least he tried to, Bobby’s face was a perfect picture to tell a story. Without any knowledge of what happened to this man in his life, Castiel was aware he had some bad times, really bad times. His face was drawn by pain and he felt sorry for him, though it was good to see he was still able to smile. 

„Morning sleepyhead.“ he greets him while Cas was looking for the coffee maker and a cup.

„Good morning, where is the coffee?“ Cas asks and the man answers him by waving in a direction where the machine was. 

„Thanks…“

It felt strange to be here in the kitchen with him, Bobby was reading his newspaper and not paying him any attention and still Cas felt watched as he poured some off the leftover of the coffee in the cup he found in the top drawer.

„Uhm… excuse me but do you run the garage here?“ the question itself should not be allowed to ask. It sounds so stupid but he has no different way to start a good conversation, or just a conversation. He didn’t knew him well enough to just talk freely to him.

So the awkward situation was just running into his arms as he was used to it.

„Yes I do.“ Bobby says, not looking up for him. His eyes still glued on the newspaper in front of him.

Castiel sighed frustrated, he could try to ask him another question, drink his coffee or get ready and join Dean in the garden.

Of all this options he would take the first one.

„Cool, I saw it when I googled the place… When is the garage open for costumers?

It’s the only one in the whole city so I guess many people pass by.“

„Are you really interested in the garage?“ Bobby then stops him before he could lose himself in his vocal diarrhea.

Castiel shakes his head.

„Sorry…I just wanted to make conversation.“

„It’s fine, just relax. Over the last ten years I agreed to look over people like you for a short time, and never did one die. It’s going to be alright.

The garage however is indeed the only one in the city what makes it the common place for most people. I closed it 6 years ago but Dean convinced me to re-open it, because it has been my dream since I was a child.“

Bobby was talking more than Cas had thought he would. And his words were interesting why Cas’s sat down on a chair at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee.

„Wow I didn’t know. Is Dean your son? You live together and all…“

„No, at least not on the paper. He’s more a son to me than a blood related kid could be, I adopted him when he was younger and since then he lives with me.“ the man explains and Castiels eyes wander to the window. The curtains were open so he could look outside, the garden was even prettier at day. His mother would love this place and spend hours under the big tree and he also wanted to lay down there, forget about the world and daydream for a while.

Taking in Bobbys words he tried to imagine a younger version of Dean, when he was standing at the doorway the same way he did yesterday. It wasn’t so hard, he rather found it amusing to imagine Dean with baggy clothes and some pimples in his unfairly perfect face.

„I should help him before he chops off my head instead of cutting the wood.“ Cas gets up after a long time. He spend way too long in the kitchen talking with Bobby, since he felt more comfortable around him as the ice has broken between them, then thinking about the work that was waiting for him.

 

Outside in the garden he saw how strong back muscles stretched as the man cut the wood into smaller pieces . Sweat was dripping off his forehead, running down his cheek to his chin until it was soaked up by his top. 

Long lashes and thick dark blonde hair kissed by the morning sun drew Castiels attention to the man. He just came out of the house to walk into this scene. It felt like he entered the set of a shooting for some campaign of a nature themed brand. Dean was too busy to notice his presence in the garden at all and Castiel would be lying if he said he was sad for being unnoticed. This way he could shamelessly watch his own show without having to explain for enjoying the view. Everyone else would enjoy it too, good maybe Bobby wouldn't but what Castiel learned about him he was like a father to Dean. Blood relation was not necessary if two people share a good chemistry.  

Now Castiel regrets that he forgot to ask Bobby if Dean was always so moody in the early morning. Later he would ask him for sure because he needs to know. If the young man really was one of these moody ones he should prepare for this.

Dean perfectly fit the picture of it to his displeasure.

„Do you mind helping me or do you want to stare at me the whole time?“ there it is. Dean finally noticed him and Castiel smiles nervously at him. Now it feels awkward that he’d watched him so desperately as he was cutting the wood. 

„Yeah I will, but do I really have to cut wood? I´m allergic to it.“

„To wood? Come on you´re not serious are you?“ Dean doubts the truth in Castiels words and he has all right to do so. He never heard of someone being allergic to wood. Perhaps to work, sure but not to wood and Cas seemed like the guy who was just to lazy to move a single finger.

„Yes, Sawdust actually. But I could carry it inside .“ he tries to offer an option both of them could live with. Castiel wasn't lying but he was aware of the doubt Dean has. 

Sawdust could be a bitch, first his eyes would tear up, then his nose would be runningunstoppable. It was not just an excuse to get his butt out of this.

„Whatever…“ the man snorts unhappily as he continues to do his work. 

When he’d arrived here, Castiel didn't know he would have to do some work. He expected to get a shooting or another job for his real career and not this. 

It heavily reminded him of a camp for rebellious teenagers and he was no longer a teenager nor that he ever was rebellious. The only bad thing he did to rebel was to get a stupid tattoo when he turned 18. 

For a lot of the shootings he was lucky enough the make-up artists would cover the embarrassing thing on his back but in his free time he has to live with it. One of the many reasons he rather wears a shirt than walk around half naked to show off his upper body. 

It wasn’t the case he was insecure about his look, insecurities were never his problem. Castiel was aware of his flaws, he could live with them cause of the good things about his appearance. But the tattoo was different. He could remove it but the pain and the fact he was the one who came up with the idea in the first place held him back. The stupid thing means actually something to him.

And the danger of a big scar was scary enough, as a model he must care about his looks and do a lot to maintain a certain appearance to earn the right interest for a good job offer.

Unsure of what he should do now he starts to shift from one feet to another, watching Dean and waiting for another sign of the man to read and understand.

The man however was focused on the wood and it was crazy how easily he cut it into the same size all of the time. 

After a while Castiel moved forward to Dean and carefully picked up a few of the cut pieces, just like a puppy afraid to do a bad thing and getting punished for it. 

Dean remained silent so he shrugged it off and carried the wood to the other side of the garden next to the garage were a black muscle car was parked. If Dean wanted to ignore him he would do the same. 

Talk was unnecessary, but the muscle car was. Curious about his new found interest he puts down the last piece of wood so he could walk around the car, watching it from all sides and angles. 

_Chevrolet,_ Cas read the letters on the front of the car before his fingers run over the dark hood. He shared a look with his own reflection in the hood of the car thanks to the sunlight.

The car suits the house and the city so well and he would like to drive it. Castiel was never fond of muscle cars, he thought of them as boring and old but this one was too pretty to call boring.

„Better watch out before he sees you.“ a voice says behind him and he turns around quickly. At first he had thought Dean was already here to bitch at him about the car or how slow he was with carrying the wood away. Dean was a dick so his imagination wasn’t running wild. 

„Pardon, I just wanted to take a look.“ he murmurs while eyeing the man who was even taller than Dean. Castiel on his own a tall but this man was living skyscraper.

The new face looked more friendly then the one he gets from Dean whenever he looks at him.

„Don´t worry about it. It´s just Dean is very protective of his baby, so you better be careful around her. Otherwise he will turn into a real jerk.“ the man smiles friendly at him. Funny that he was talking about Dean like he was no jerk usually.What Castiel learned about Dean since the first minute of his arrival was that Dean was undoubtedly a big jerk, dick and an idiot.

His mind was in mood for coming up with a few more names for the young man.

„Lovely, I already had the pleasure to learn about his jerky side.“ Castiel replies to him and the man starts to laugh softly. He has a warm tone in his deep voice.

„I see, you must be Castiel Novak then? I´m Sam Winchester, be patient with him it’s worth. My brother can be jerk from time to time, but mostly he’s a good guy.“ he reassures Castiel who doesn't believe in a single word of Sam, yet he was quiet and didn't said a thing about it. He wasn't in the spirit to argue about the characteristics of Dean. When he just met him yesterday and Sam had to share his whole life with his man. Who was he to compare their knowledge about Dean?   
What was more surprising to him, was the fact Sam and Dean were brothers.

„You´re brothers? Impossible, I would never think he’s your brother.“ he confessed to Sam who was still smiling at him unchanged. The man was so tall Castiel has to lift his head so he could look at him. If he had to keep his head in this position, he would earn a stiff neck. Why was he even so tall? 

„Happens often to us until they get to know us better, honestly we’ve got more in common then you would imagine. You arrived yesterday so you had no chance to really get to know him. Just wait and then you´ll see.“ Sam assures him about his brother, hoping Castiel wouldn't think bad about Dean. Yet it was already too late for nice words to describe Sam’s brother. 

Nobody in this world could change his mind unless Dean showed him another better side of him, until then he would keep his opinion about the older Winchester.

It was just right, after all everyone always brags about how bad it is to listen to others without giving it a try. He would only change his mind if he had a reason for it.

„There you areSammy stop distracting him, he doesn't work even without it.“ Dean complains as he catches them standing next to his baby. What a pity he was the owner of the car. If it was Sam’s Cas would ask him if he could take the beauty out for a ride.

With a frown on his face he eyes the Impala for a brief moment until he looks up and their gazes meet. Castiel sighs heavy and sends a pleading look to Sam, hopefully he’d understand it but he doesn’t. The message is lost somewhere in space and Cas tries to ignore the urge to cling on the younger Winchesters arm. 

He has to head back to the garden along with Dean, continue to work until he’ll collapse. Perhaps it was the plan from the beginning, making him collapse with the hard work. It was inappropriate to think about his roommate like this but with Dean it was different.

Especially when his eyes were glued on the back of the slightly taller man, walking back to the freshly cut wood. Sam hasn't followed them there, he entered the house alone.

Castiel crossed his arms in front of his chest, stabbing the man with a dark expression. The best and meanest he could manage to throw at him.

Sometimes he would practice various expressions in front of the mirror, to be sure to look good in photos. Photographers were annoying people, and if they thought he always has the same expression, they would yell at him and look for another, better fitting model. 

„Why are you so demanding? I don´t like it.“ he breaks the silence between them out of the blue. Castiel wanted Dean to talk to him, even if it was for killing the silence off.

„And I don´t like it if someone is just lazy and not willing to work. You see the lawn? Take care of it and when you´re done you´ll clean up the mess in the garage.“ Dean commands him, the tone he's using deep and slightly vibrating. If it wasn't Dean who was standing there and asking him to do it, he would find himself in a situation of inappropriate arousal. 

After all Dean was nice to look at, a minimum of only one thing about the man was good, Cas thought. Everything else was annoying and dumb, he never has met a person like him before and he was happy for it. 

„Really? Don´t you think it’s too much for one person?“ 

It was always worth a try, maybe he could get away with his lame excuse. The model hated chores so much he could actually write a book in the length of all the wikipedia articles about it. 

„Feel free to call your manager crybaby.“ He ignores him with ease for the hundredth time, at least it felt like it for Castiel. Was it Dean’s new found hobby to treat him like nothing or like he was the walking pest? 

However if he was stuck like this, doing chores and all he could also make his time better. The best activity while working was to come up with all kind of names for Dean. 

A few of them really fitted the Winchester. 

So Cas decided he could become a comedian when he was too old to work as a model, or if they didn't want him back. After all he was far away from his city and workplace. 

Not the was bored at Bobby’s house, there was plenty of work waiting for him. 

And Dean was not lying about it, he let Cas do it all on his own. No help, not even in the slightest way so it was just to expect he fell down on the chair in the kitchen. 

One of the brothers sat in the room as well, as he murmured a tired and pissed off thanks to Sam as the younger brother handed him a cup of coffee.

A reward of the angels above who watched him suffer.

„Thanks. I wouldn't have thought he would let me do it all alone. My hands hurt and my back… 

I’ve never had to do the lawn in my entire life! I´m 24 Sam! I’m a dead man!“ Cas suddenly starts to shout and startles the man with the shoulder long hair. Then Dean enters the kitchen with a smirk on his goddamn face.

„Better late than never. You look pretty alive to me.“ he points out and the model rolls his eyes.

„Sure tell that my back. I feel like dying…“ he has not finished his whining about the chores, no he was just beginning, this was the warm-up.

„You´ll get used to it.“ Dean says absently with his mind, he sits down next to his brother and leans his head against his shoulder. Sam is more than only a few inches taller than his brother and still he’s the younger one. 

„Don’t be so rude Dean. It’s Cas’ first day.“

„That’s no reason to spare him.“

„Yes that would be to lovely.“ Castiel snorts, adding himself in the conversation between the brothers. The younger one was definitely his favorite. 

Looking at them he found himself unable to look away. The picture in front of Castiel was nice, very nice actually.

Both of the brothers were handsome and the way they interacted with each other was a little bit unfamiliar to Castiel. Sam had put his arm around Dean’s shoulder while he was reading something on his laptop. Dean has closed his eyes with a warm smile on his plump lips. 

He looked comfortable and like he was where he wanted to be. The annoyed look on his face was completely gone, only the face of a handsome man was left. Happy to be with his brother.

When he was with his siblings Castiel almost never touched any of them or tried to rest on their shoulder. 

One person he could do it was Balthazar but unlike his siblings he could talk with about everything, okay maybe except for Gabriel. His older brother was also able to lend him an ear to listen to him. 

Right now it hit him right home. He could feel it, he missed his family when he was looking at the Winchesters. 

Dean with his eyes closed and Sam who was distracted by his laptop They were in their own tiny world, together. 

They looked so comfortable with each other and he wondered why he was not able to hold a relationship for a longer time.

„Sam?“ he tries to get the younger ones attention. 

„Yes?“

„When will we eat dinner?“ 

Dean lifts his head and opens his green eyes so he could look at Cas, a toothy grin spreads over him. 

Having two men looking at him with a smile on their face was enough to make Castiel blush in a deep crimson.

What was so wrong about questioning dinner? He was hungry, the work was exhausting.

Entirely misunderstood of them Cas pouts his lips what makes Sam laugh.

„You’re hungry? Why didn't you tell me sooner?   
We could grab dinner somewhere because we need to go grocery shopping.“ Sam then answers finally.

„That would be great…“

The awkward feel was hard to shake off and Cas just went with Sam’s attempt to ease the mood in the room.

Sam was doing his best to make him feel better about the situation.

„You want to come along?“ he waits for a respond of his older brother who nods and Cas gets up quickly. Before he could leave the house he has to change his clothes. They sticked to his body and he felt dirty. 

„Can I just change before we leave?“ Castiel asks and both of them agree. 

 

Up in his room Castiel opens the wardrobe where he put all his clothes in last night. A fresh pair of jeans and a loose linen shirt with a flower pattern on it would do it. 

He left the dirty clothes on the floor in front of the wardrobe, he would bring it to the bathroom later. Right now he didn't even know where they washed the laundry here.

And he wanted to check his phone if anyone tried contact him, but other than his brother nobody called. 

Castiel opens the app to type down a few words to Balthazar who immediately replied with emoticons and an endless cry about Gabriel. Dear brother Gabe was after him and asked him question and Cas chuckled as he types down a quick reply.

‚Sorry Zar, it’s my fault. Just tell him we had been hungover‘ 

‚Yeah… I’ll try. Wanna talk later Cassie?‘

‚I’d loved to. See you then. Gotta go grab some dinner with them.‘ he stuffs his phone into the pocket of his jeans. 

Castiel was glad to find the brothers still in the kitchen when he walked downstairs.

„You ready now?“ comes it from the side where Dean is standing, he was writing down a list of things they need to buy. 

„Yes could you add some chocolate to the list?“ he points down on the list with his finger as he stepped closer to the other man, invading his personal space. Dean was looking at him.

„Why? Wanna continue where we stopped yesterday?“

„Not exactly, I prefer serious talks over childish rants like the one we had last night.“ Cas replies with a raised eyebrow. 

„You started it, not me.“ he shrugs it off, aware he was lying to himself. 

„Maybe you’re memory is bad… you should visit a doctor Dean.“ 

Sam coughs at the other end of the kitchen. Both of them looking at the youngest in the room.

„My memory is perfectly fine magaface.“ Dean growls out then and Sam joins the pointless argument.

„Magaface? Really Dean?“

„What? Are you guys bonding or what? I thought you wanted to get dinner. Then let’s go I’m hungry.“ he storms out of the kitchen.

„Let’s go.“, Sam chuckles before they follow Dean. On their way outside Sam tells him about a few shops in the city and his favorite places to eat. He also talks about the upcoming fair, on the other hand the older of the two brother stays quiet, pouting his anger away.

 

Grocery shopping is always a bother, but with Dean it’s a whole new level of annoying.

The man nags at them when they’re too slow or when Sam only throws healthy food in the basket, while Cas looks out for snacks which contains a lot of chocolate. 

Three opinions about what is the right thing to buy, are obviously two too much. Instead of arguing with them about the so called rabbit food he tries out the food sample an older lady offers him.

The toothpick between his teeth he walks behind the brothers, still trying to recover from the shock of Dean’s taste in music. 

No offense, Cas liked some of the classics but the way the older Winchester was listening to it was just too obsessive.

When they finally made it out of the shop and to the next diner to grab food for them and Bobby, Castiel prayed to every single highness he ever heard of in his life to arrive soon at the diner.  
Dean parked the black Impala in front of the diner and turned around to look at him.

„Want do you want to eat?“ he asks and Castiel thinks about it.   
As long as the food was edible and not too spicy he would eat as good as everything. The diet could wait, when Michael wants him to stay here and stop working as a model, he could also take a break from the strict meal plan and dieting. This was paradise on earth, the golden gate and he was running straight through it.

„I don’t care surprise me.“ the model then replies to him.

„Surprise-meal for you then and you want the usual Sammy?“ he looks back at his brother who agrees and soon Dean gets out of the car, heading to the diner.  
„What you think about watching a movie together later?“ Sam suggests, Castiel likes the idea so his answer comes pretty fast.   
„Definitely! I love watching movies. What kind of movies you like?“  
„Almost everything, from the typical nerdy stuff to more comedy. You could say I watch everything.“

Castiel and Sam end up talking about diverse movies, chatting comfortable with each other until Dean comes back and eyes them skeptical.

„We wanna watch a movie later. What would you like to see?“ the younger brother hits the man on shoulder.

„Don’t know, let’s decide later. „ he murmurs and give the bag full of food to Sam.  
Castiel can’t put a finger on it, but somehow he feels like Dean has a specific problem with him, a problem he can’t understand. He didn't do anything wrong and he can’t remember to have seen Dean before.  
Also he was too unsure to ask the man why he was acting towards him like that.

He needs to clear his head because he was thinking about it the entire drive back to the house.

  
The dinner went peaceful, Dean joked about someone Castiel didn't knew and while Sam and Bobby had laughed he tried to follow the conversation. 

He was happy to fall down on the soft couch next to Dean. Sam was fiddling around with TV, picking out a move they could watch. Bobby didn’t want to join them, he said he would spend his evening with Rufus at their local bar.

Dean was typing on his phone, he did it again. The older Winchester ignored him, didn't spared him one look. Not a single word, no anything.

„I guess I left the DVD in my room, I’ll get it.“ Sam tells them before he leaves the living room. He must have felt the thick tension between his brother and Castiel. 

„Have I done something wrong?“ he blurts out, losing his patience with the man. He snaps the phone out of it’s owners hand, earning a death glare of the taller man.

„What’s wrong with you?“ 

„What is wrong with you!“ Castiel repeats Dean’s words in the same angry tone. 

„I’m not the one started to yell like a crazy bitch!“

„Oh am I? Excuse me but since I arrived in this goddamn place you treated me like an idiot! You either ignore me or talk to me like I’m unworthy of your presence!“ 

The anger was too strong to keep the bottled up feelings inside. It was just too much for Castiel, he was away from his home and then he has to get along with this guy, everybody would lose the fight.

He was no saint neither an exception from others.

„I didn’t know I have to treat you like a little princess!“  
„I never said you should! The only thing I want is to be treated with respect! Just tell me if I did something wrong!“ 

„For me it makes no difference, if I told you that you really did something wrong, you wouldn't even remember. Why should I bother then? There’s no reason for it.“

Dean looks like a stubborn little child, angry about the fact someone stole his favorite toy right in front of his face. His eyebrows drawn tightly in a thin line, he was biting on his bottom lip. 

„Grow some balls Dean! Whether you start to spit out or we bury it and never talk about it again.“  
„Fine.“ Dean then says, confusing the model with it. Castiel doesn't know if Dean wants to say what’s wrong or if the Winchester goes for the second option Castiel offered him.

That Sam was still gone was the best sign they were loud enough to scare everyone away from the living room.

„Pardon?“ 

„We never talk about it again. Where’s the beer anyway?“ the man moves his body, straight up from the couch to walk out of the room to get the beer he left in the fridge. 

Sam however decided the area was clear now and he could come back to them, he stared at Castiel who didn't look back, he countered the curious gaze with an annoyed expression.

„Dean is getting us beer. Have you found the DVD Sam?“ Castiel doesn't want to talk to Sam about the whole thing with Dean and Sam thankfully is understanding enough to not pressure him.   
Only a few minutes later Dean joins them with three bottles of beer in his hands. He hands one to Sam and to Castiel who takes it without saying a word.

Sam starts the movie and shifts a little to stretch out his abnormal long legs. 

 

 

____________


	3. Let's grow up together

**Chapter III. Let´s grow up together**

 

In all honesty Castiel was unable to tell when they stopped to watch one movie after another. Whenever they had finished one, Sam came up with another one and begged they must watch it together. Dean had agreed on everything Sam asked for and Castiel tried to get along with just staying in the living room with them for the entire half of the night.

When they finally went to bed, Castiel had been so tired he fell asleep immediately on spot as he wrapped the blanket over his body.

The next morning was almost the same as yesterday, he had some trouble to get up soon enough to drink his coffee in an appropriate quiet, without having Dean nagging at him for being too slow.

The older Winchester had already told Castiel what was waiting for him yesterday when they were watching movies and he was so not ready for it. Working in the garage was bad and he could imagine how much he’ll amuse Dean with his awful knowledge about cars and any other mechanical things. Cas doesn't even know how to change a wheel or anything as simple like that, even Meg could handle a damaged wheel on her own. 

Not embarrassing enough Dean had insisted that he should work the whole day with him in the garage so Bobby could spend a day off with the lady he met a few weeks ago in the supermarket. Sam had told him about it last night, but it was just so much information about a most likely toreally happen relationship of someone he knew so little about, it was hard to recall every little detail of it.

 

_Gabriel is calling,_ the notification pops up on his phone when he is done changing his clothes. Fixing his messy hair he grabs the phone to pick up the call. He just finished his morning routine with coffee and getting dressed as well brushing his teeth and the usual skin care he has to do.

His hair still looked exactly the same as he got up this morning, messy and slightly curled in his neck. He should ask his stylist to cut his hair soon.

„Cassie! How are you?“ Gabriel asks quicker than Cas could even say hello to him, not that he wanted to, unless his older brother would allow him to come back home sooner.

„Tired and I want to go home.“ he says while doing his bed, sleeping in a clean bed was more comfortable than a dirty one. And studies shows that people who do their bed in the morning, are usually more happy and successful in life than these who didn’t. 

„Poor one, it gets better. It’s your third day here Castiel so there’s no need to overreact.“ Gabriel laughs on the other side of the phone. One of them is able to laugh but unfortunately it is not Castiel, it’s his big brother who laughs. He’s not the one in the awful situation, it’s the model.

The only person with a bad craving he wants to shake off, it’s exhausting to block out any little thought of it. When the mind is the stronger part of the craving it’s the tougher part as when the body is craving for something. Castiel’s mind is turning around the same thought since last night and right now the voice is very loud, telling him to fulfill this craving. To get the thing he wants. He can’t though, he has to get through this and he needs to have a talk with Balthazar about it before it the whole thing is getting in the wrong direction. There’s no valid reason to continue, and his friend should better know this as well.

„I’m stuck in this place. Please let me get a job at least. A real job not the work here on the farm or whatever this is called. I’m a model and not a farmer Gabe!“ he complains with the angry look on his face, Gabriel can’t see his face over the distance over the phone but he doesn't care. It helps him to control himself.

„We’ll see okay. I can’t promise you anything, Michael is in charge of your jobs alt the moment, all I can do is look for a few jobs at your place and send them to you. How does that sound?“

„Better I guess… I just want to work and have something to do, I mean it… It’s boring and I would owe you one if you could talk to Michael about it again, please do it for your little brother.“ Castiel uses the sweetest tone he could change his voice into, with his deep and vibrating voice it’s usually harder to sound cute and innocent. Now he plays the innocent card on his brother, if the voice was bad his face was better.

Who could resists those big blue eyes when they looked at them so pleadingly.

„How about you try this cute actions for when I actually see them Cassie?“

Right, everyone who doesn't see them…

„Okay okay I’ll stop but please.“

„I’ll try but only because I love you and Meg dared me to upload the photos you guys took on the christmas party.“ Gabriel agrees with a hurt tone and Castiel swallows hard to not laugh at his brother. How much he loved his dear friend. Meg was a true friend he could always count on, unlike Balthazar who was scared of his stupid brother. He knew how much trouble was waiting for them and still he left him with no clue about what happened so far. He needed a few information to keep up with the story and the plan they agreed on.

„Thank you Gabe. I’ll hang up now. They wait for me in the garage, yes the garage. I have to work with cars and you know how good I am with cars. Feel free to think about a few nice words to write on my tombstone.“ he then hangs up the call with his brother to brush his hair, a short moment he could enjoy before he has to really join the older Winchester in the garage.   
He was lucky when Sam would join them later, but the younger one worked at the vet.

Animals were so much better than cars and he wished he could switch from the garage to the vet, yet here he was. He entered the vet to help Dean out.

 

„Dean I’d really appreciate it, if you could explain to me what’re you doing.’ Cas says when he shakes off his thoughts for a little while to concentrate on the reality around him, and the garage was far too real to exclude from his busy and clouded mind

„What? The tools or anything specific?“ especially for Dean it was an answer Castiel would’ve prayed for! Since day one Dean went for the quickest and most useless answer he could give the dark haired man. Answering questions was not one of his talents Castiel would acknowledge as one.The man was too mean and no answer was good enough to clear the glowing question mark above Cas’ head. 

„Everything, for example?“ he snaps back at the other man who was leaning over a car, wearing anass ugly mechanic suit, but to his horror Dean managed to make this outfit look good, even hot. 

So he waved around with his arms like a squid trying to catch it’s prey, so he was hunting for a good answer to this new territory he has entered unwillingly.  
The smell of gasoline and other undefinable things was strong and he found himself with thoughts about what it could cause to his health and the health of everyone else.  
Though they wouldn’t look all so healthy if it really was dangerous for a person to inhale the air in the garage for a longer amount of time. Dean seemed pretty fine, except the fact he’s a douchebag of course.  
He probably lost a few of his brain cells while working here, yes that would be reasonably Cas smiled to himself.  
Now he must look like a complete idiot, still waving and with the smile of a retarded on his lips. No wonder Dean has raised one of his eyebrows to complete the judging look.

A perfect fit, Dean’s sharp and symmetric features allowed him to look good with a heavy frown.  
Nevertheless it wouldn't change the fact that Castiel wanted to know what he should do in the garage without doing any damage. If he’d start running around doing a few things he might assume to be able to work with, the chances are very high a catastrophe would be caused.  
„Okay then, that’s a car.“ Dean points at the car, Castiel rolls his eyes but remains silent. Just for once he bites his tongue to swallow a bitter remark. His self control was so much better than this childish behavior.

„Here we have some necessary tools, screwdriver, a pair of pliers, a hammer which you use for nails, not so often in here but you should know what it is and how to use it. Your job will be to check simple things like the air pressure of the wheels and how to repair them. It’s easy. Take it off, then look for the nail that’s stuck in it and pull it out. After that you’ll clean the little hole before you put one of these inside of it. It’s important you’ll be careful when you paint over it with the black glue you see there, understood so far?“  
„Dean I ain’t stupid.“ 

„Wasn’t saying a thing about you being stupid, just explaining things as easy as I could.“

„I see, however I don’t get it why I’m here to help when there’s nothing I know about cars. I get the wheel part, that’s pretty simple but how often you need to take care of such a problem?  
The city is so small!“  
„More often than you’d expect.“ the man says as he popped open the hood of the car and checked to see if all the hoses and belts were in working order, and then tested the car battery and battery cables. Castiel watched Dean in interest because he had nothing else to do.   
Talking with Dean was no option simply because Dean wouldn't answer him and Castiel was sick of talking with himself, or the wall. Sooner or later the cat he had seen this morning in the garden while he was drinking his coffee would tell him to stop talking, but Dean still wouldn't talk to him.   
Whatever Cas did to upset Dean must be a bigger thing than the model could imagine.

„Are we now going to be quiet with each other forever? Or have you found your language back to give me the reason why you act so strange? And what I did so horrible to you?“ These words weren't sugar coated of the model, he used them how he thought of the situation between them. It annoyed him to the point he overcame his usual self and asked over and over for the reason of Dean’s stupid behavior. Sam said he should ask him, so Cas was doing it. He was just following the advice he got.

„Didn’t we agree on not talking ´bout that anymore?“

„Well you did.“ Cas mutters under his breath, he leans against the shelf and eyes the man in the blue jumpsuit with a sharp gaze.   
Again they welcomed the silence. There was no point in trying to hold up a dead conversation. Not for the sake of talking, just a pointless attempt of being social if he would try. So he shut his mouth and watched the man, waiting for the storm to come and blow him over. Sometime Dean would turn around and yell at him he should move his ass and get to work and not just watch him doing everything.

„What’s the problem with the car?“ Castiel then questions with a slight leftover of hope the mechanic would actually answer him for once.

Dean grunts a hint of amusement noticeable, still bend over the hood of the car. 

„Bad alternator.“

Castiel struggled with himself to not take the hammer and smite the man with it, telling everyone later he confused Dean’s head with a nail or something, not really the best excuse but better than having to listen to this nonsense any longer.

„Aha interesting, especially when you don’t know what this even means for heaven sakes.“ 

„It could have been a dead battery or the alternator, yet diagnosing a dead battery versus a dead alternator is relatively easy. Simply jump-start the car and then remove the cables as quickly as possible. Then wait, if the alternator is failing to charge the system, the car will soon die again and you’ve got your problem. If the car runs and continues to run, then it's likely the problem is with the battery. This one has a dead alternator.“   
Crash course in car mechanics was the last lecture Castiel wanted to get from the taller man, he’d rather like to hear why the man was acting so mean with him. He did him no bad, at least he could not recall it, his memory was not bad. If Dean was angry because of day one, when they were fighting over the stupid incident with the burger and food and all the dumb prejudices people have about models, then he would really take the hammer and practice on the older Winchester with great pleasure his skills.

„Is it easy to take care of?“

He really tries to hold up the mask of interest to avoid another pointless fight with him, though he feels fake and everyone could clearly see the disinterest in the models face, all leaking out of his bored eyes. The interested look never get to them. Cars never interested him that much he would talk about it. Yes, he liked pretty cars, if they were fast even better but the mechanic stuff was just dropdead boring.

„Dean why would you torture him with this stuff? It’s boring as hell.“ a voice of a woman interrupts the lecture about dead batteries and alternators and Castiel is about to jump her out of true happiness, given the chance to escape the lame garage.

„Because he needs to know. What’re you doing here Charlie?“ Dean smiles for the first time today, of course he notices, Castiel had watched him long enough to entertain himself while waiting for the end of his shift in the garage. The woman that had arrived was pretty, she has long red hair which reminded Castiel of the flowing mess of his sisters hair. A smile as big as it could be plastered on her face as she hugged Dean tight who hugged her back, then she turned around to hold out her hand for Castiel.  
Before he could shake her hand she pulled him into a friendly hug. Castiel needed a second to react to the sudden body contact, it was abrupt and he blinked at her confused.

His blue eyes big as plates, the long thick lashes helped to make them look so big.

„Sorry but someone needs to break the ice. When I came in here I thought winter was back in town. I’m Charlie by the way.“ she tells him her name and Castiel nods knowing how bad it is with Dean and him. Winter was back in town, the ice was thick.

„Castiel, you could say so…“ 

„Well I didn’t ask you to stay here all the time and watch. You could have done some work barbie doll. Cleaning the garage or take care of the garden anything,“  

Dean sighs while putting all the stuff away, he cleans his hands with a towel he throws in the bin next to the door, which already is too full and the used towel falls down to the ground next to it.   
„Castiel, my name’s Castiel not barbie doll. And I don’t even know what I should have done Cleaning and the garden weren't an option so I don't feel the need to blame myself.“ this was going in two directions, the first was the work in the garage and also the pointless fight in which Castiel had no clue what they were even fighting about.

Charlie looks from Castiel to Dean, trying to put the pieces together in her head until it suddenly clicks. She pecks the man in the blue jumpsuit on the cheek and walks towards Castiel to snakeher arm around his shoulder.  

„Shift is done, Benny is in the kitchen with Sam and waiting for us. We wanted to have some drinks together.“

„And satisfy your curiosity about him, isn't it?“ Dean mocked the woman which breathed in hard, mimicking a shocked and hurt expression and her acting skills weren't the best. It looked rather comical and funny than serious enough to take her for full.  
Still she looked adorable doing it ,Castiel thought and smiled looking at them.  
„No way! I feel so attacked right now. If I want to know more about you I’m just going to ask, you don’t have a problem with this or Castiel?“ Charlie addresses the model then who agrees silently with her without losing the smile.

 

When they walked into the kitchen together Castiel met another of Dean’s friend. The other man called Benny was okay, he had an accent and Castiel had to hold back a thick grin when Charlie joked about it for a while. 

„You want to go out to grab some drinks?“ Dean eyes the round and Sam is the first to answer his brothers question.

„Thought so, what you guys think? You’re in?“  
„I’m in for everything.“ Benny says and Castiel isn't so sure if the invitation is also for him, he would join them but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to. He doesn't want to be the one guy who invites himself and then ruins the whole fun for everyone. 

„That’y my speech. When can we go? We could eat dinner first though, I’m starving.“ the only woman in the kitchen thinks out loud and the rest of them agrees on it.   
Castiel was still sitting on the chair, chewing on his bottom lip, unsure to say something or not, he wants to get out and have some drinks to feel better, yet self inviting is just so pathetic and Dean made it clear he doesn't want him around. With his friends around Dean is a completely different person, he treats them so good and the way he jokes around with Charlie or even Benny, he wonders how this is even the same person.

Going out would help him a lot, the craving was still there and he wanted to do anything to distract himself from it.

Benny is the first one to move when he reached out for his jacket on his way out of the kitchen, followed by Sam who is talking with him and doesn't notice the short gaze Castiel had thrown at him, hoping for some help.Charlie instead saw Castiel’s desperate attempt to get noticed and poked Dean in the ribs with her elbow. The man howled out in pain and she chuckles softly. 

„Ask him.“ she demands whispering in Deans ear who is caressing his own ribs.

He growls and eyes Castiel.

„Wanna come along?“ he squeezes the words out between his teeth and it is unpleasant to watch him doing it. He was so against it to take Castiel with them the model was very close to decline the offer if it wasn't for Charlie’s encouraging face.

„Yes, I want to.“ he quickly answers before Dean could take back the offer or Cas decides for the better and stays here at the house and dies of boredom. 

„Oh isn't that lovely? All of us getting out. I’m so happy!“ Charlie smiles brightly and lights up the dark mood in the room, throwing her arms around both of the men as she guides them outside the house to the other two.   
„Whatever makes you happy sis.“ he calls her and suddenly Castiel would like to know more about their relationship. Given the gift to sit with Charlie in the back of the black Impala he asks her.

„Dean and I? We know each other since I can think. When did we meet?“ she bends forward and asks the driver in front. Sam next to him changes the song to a better one and Castiel is grateful that at least one person in this car has a better taste in music then Dean.  
Who complains but is distracted by Charlie’s question.  
„Don’t know, maybe elementary school? Far too long however.“ Dean then answers. Surprisingly for the model to see how easy it is for the man to keep his relationships intact for such a long time.   
Again the model feels weird to compare his own poor social skills with Dean’s who is so more skilled with it. Now he feels the urge to text Meg or Balthazar, just to talk to them.   
„Don’t say it like this, we’ve been through a lot together so that’s help to stick together even if the other is a dick sometimes.“ Charlie points out that she also knows about the other side of the driver which Castiel has to live with since his arrival.   
„That’s how life is. We also know each other since elementary school.“ Benny adds to the conversation.   
„Incredible, I wouldn't thought someone could stick with you for such a long time.“ it comes from the model in the back, squeezed between Charlie and Benny, both grinning from one ear to another.

„Thank you but I had no reason to dislike them.“ the remark of the driver comes even faster which turns the model down to talk back to the men, just glaring at the back of his head with displeasure and unspoken death wishes.  
It doesn't take them long to get to the diner where they have their dinner, after it they drive to the next spot on the line, a nice bar where a few people already enjoy themselves, all chatting freely and relaxed. With a good meal beforehand it’s easier to drink a lot, without getting to drunk to fast.

Castiel takes a look around the crowd for a good table where they could sit all together and have drinks.

„God how long has it been?“ Charlie falls down on the chair after she had taken off her jacket to reveal a cute flower pattern shirt which matched perfectly with the tight skinny jeans she wore. 

The funniest thing about the woman was in fact she looked so perfectly fine but surprised Castiel that she didn't respond to any of the perverted glaring of the men in the bar.

„We’re here now. Should I get the drinks?“ Dean is the only one who still is standing across the table, Castiel then moves to follow him to the bar on the other side of the large room.  
„I’ll help you.“ Not declaring war for once, only helping, that’s all Cas wants to do and carrying drinks for the whole group is just too much for one person.   
„Okay just don’t trip on your way back.“ he still mumbles and Castiel ignores it before they end up arguing over a simple thing again, like they always did in the last hours.

„What do you want?“ 

„Mhm I don’t know… beer is just fine for the start I guess.“ the model overlooks the menu they offer of different drinks, beer just sounds good. A bigger problem was it for the model he could feel the need for something else inside him even stronger by now. It tickled him and he tried to wash it off with the whiskey shot the bartender offered them while waiting for the beers.

Dean has watched him closely and the man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring back at the older Winchester boy.

„What?“

„Nothing just impressed. Didn't think you models would drink except for the girl stuff.“ he shrugs it off and again the thought of Dean being illusional with his opinion about models, pops up in his head.

How could one be so caught up in a web of stupid opinions society spread like a wild fire?

Dean has clearly sucked them up like a dry sponge to fill the emptiness of his brain.

„Honestly Dean what’s wrong with you? I’m probably a far better drinker than you.“  
„Wanna test me?“

„Why not? How about another shot and then we’ll see how long it takes one to be wasted when we start drinking with the others?“

„Count me in.“ Dean answers, likewise as the other man he grabs the glass the bartender gives them. 

 

Shots and countless bottles of beer later the group lies barely breathing in the bar, well at least the model and the older Winchester. Both of them to stubborn to stop drinking, focused on winning the stupid bet they had made before.

A man that was sitting close to their table was watching them, or more he send one look after another to the older brother who grinned stupidly back at him. 

Charlie pulls Castiel closer to her, rubbing his shoulder softly while Sam takes care of his wasted brother and breaks the eye contact between Dean and the stranger.

„Totally would go gay for this one.“ Dean licks over his lips and Charlie lifts her eyebrow.

„No. I'm sorry but once your "would go gay for" list exceeds five people, you're bi. Get over it.“ the woman explains and gets applauded by Benny who can’t hold back the laughter.

„Don’t care, he’s a cutie.“ Dean waves it off in his alcohol induced state of not caring about a thing. Not even his sexuality he usually kept to himself.

„God what did I do to deserve this?“ Sam jokes halfheartedly. It was easy to make it out of his face to see how much he hated this situation as well as the other two. Castiel and Dean however couldn't think straight anymore, the alcohol had already consumed the rest of Castiels mind that was properly working. Two drunken guys were simply two too much for them to handle.

„Such a good looking brother like me? Don’t know Sammy. Lady luck loves you!“ Dean chuckles and he really chuckles, like a young girl, far too drunk for her own good. The only difference between a girl and Dean was the fact he was no girl, he’s a guy just like Castiel who was clinging to Charlie like his life depended on it.

But most importantly, Castiel was still able to count the bottles and shots he had and they had a draw, what means he has to drink another one to win over the Winchester.

No problem Castiel thought as he tried to swallow the bitter liquid down fast, almost throwing up after he raised his arm in an anthem of victory.

„Ha! I’m so much better than you! I won!“ the man shouts loud enough the whole bar is now staring at them in shock and in annoyed disbelief. Sam tightens the grips he holds his brother and Benny is trying his best to make Castiel sit again.

„Bullshit! I’d more than you sucker!“ Dean now yells back at the model with the satisfied look on the face., all smug with no content inside.

„Can’t count or what? I’m the winner, loser!“ he smiles happily, ignoring the protest of his body as he gets up from the seat. Standing he continues to do his happy dance what brings a laughter to the group excluding Dean who’s pouting in the back. His pink and plump lips glossy from the alcohol distracting Cas.

If this man wasn’t Dean Castiel knew he would like to taste them, this way he would say no.

„Not now ass! I’m not done yet!“ he grabs the bottle filled with whiskey but Benny is faster than him. Benny takes the bottle from him and exchanges a meaningful gaze with the younger of the brothers.  
„Another time Dean. Let’s go home.“ Sam ends the drinking contest between the two men with his words.  
For good, because both of them have great trouble walking out of the bar, even with the help they get from the others. Charlie walks ahead while Benny helps Dean and Sam takes care of Castiel who tightly clutches to his arm, afraid to stumble over his own feet.

As the only one almost sober Charlie takes the driver seat in the Impala and drives them back home, ignoring all of Dean’s bitching in the backseat.

 

„You’re so annoying… both of you.“ Sam looks at his brother and the young model, the two of them lying on the couch in the living room like dead fish.

Benny and Charlie said their goodbye and left after they arrived at the house earlier leaving Sam alone with the task to take care of the drunken men. The younger Winchester dragged the wasted duo into the living room, unsure if they’re able to survive on their own without killing each other. They had bickered the whole time like an old married couple.

Sam hates his himself for being responsible, there was no way he could ignore them and let them do it their way. He knew they would end up in a fist fight with all the alcohol in their body playing with their non existent brains.

„He started it all!“

„Excuse me? You were the one assuming I’m bulimic!“

„You did what?“ Sam stares puzzled at his brother with a frown.

„So what? Maybe you’re not hugging the toilet but you’re the same as every other model, just focusing on your own good. Who cares about others? Not you.“ he says bitter, adding a few words neither Castiel nor Sam could make out because Dean was pressing his face into his palms.

Out of this gibberish Castiel was unable to translate anything but Sam could imagine what his brother was trying to imply.

„Just forget it for a moment. Stay still, no fighting, no touching no whatsoever. Just stay here and I’ll get you guys some water, then you get upstairs and sleep. No more fighting and no more drinking contests.“ 

The universe decides once again that the tall man has to behave like a grown up when all the adults act like toddlers. Dean and Castiel were the best example for it.

None of them were mature enough to swallow their pride,they just stared at each other with a deadly gaze as Sam heads out of the living room, leaving them.

The tension burns between them, stronger then ever before. A simple fire strong enough to burn a whole wood down. The pride of two men is surely easy to compare to hells fire that burns in their eyes.

Blue meets green in a merciless fight.

Dean’s lips tremble in anger and the model finds himself staring at the plump lips again tonight.

Both bodies stiff and ready for anything.

A fight but not the sudden loss of control of his mind Castiel goes through. In the bar he had the thought and could shake it off easily, now he was not able to.

His own lips crushed down on Dean’s, the pressure he’s using hard enough to turn the kiss in a uncomfortable contact. Dean grabs Castiel’s hair roughly and breaks his lips, pushing his tongue through them, breaking the pressure to explore the new area.

The younger man grabbed Dean’s collar and tried to fight the wet muscle off, he wanted to get the dominance back, shove Dean’s tongue back into his mouth to show him how much more power he owned.  
Eagerly they continued their fight with their tongues instead of words or fists as Sam thought they would as he left them drunken in the living room.

 

 

____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone still reading this. I had a lot of trouble the last few weeks but now I'm back on track to complete this.  
> A lot of my own feelings and experiences will flow into it later so I won't give up on it.  
> It's just too important to me.  
> However I didn't want this to happen so soon! They decided it without me! Yes it's the fault of Destiel, they wanted to do it! I had it planned for a later chapter but here we are, stupid Destiel xx.  
> There you have it, it's hard to keep them seperated as you see...
> 
> Comments are love and I want some love haha^^  
> I'll try to upload soon again my loves!


End file.
